My Slightly Insane Boyfriend
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: Setsuna is transferred to a school for troubled kids, he befriends a group of boys planning to change the world, one drunken party at a time, while also trying to gain the attention of his brother's roommate: AU Setsuna/Allelujah, Tieria/Lock-on threeway
1. Chapter 1

Alo people... . I'm at a stand still with my other fics and a fellow writer is too bogged down with life to write this fic anymore so I've taken it off her hands... she only wrote the first chap... so there's not too much to change... if You want to see the original first chap for it it's in my favorite Stories... anyways... it's AU... In our time frame not the 25th century... . Lyle and Neil are sex addicts... Tieria's got a Twin fetish... Saji and Setsuna are brothers and... Allelujah's... well Allelujah... 'nuf said XD There will be girls and there will be many many misunderstandings but this is a Yaoi between Setsuna and Allelujah

* * *

**Chapter One- New "School"**

**P.O.V Setsuna**

'Just great' I thought irritably when it began to rain as I walked to my latest 'School'. At least I was approaching the building when it did. As I look at this thing I can't help but think that I'd rather be soaked and live on the streets than be here. Oh well, I readjusted my bag back onto my shoulder and climb the steps to what looks like a graffiti covered crack house, 'course I don't step in. I'm not afraid, I just don't want to be here, can you tell?

The 'crack house', as I've dubbed it, is the Veda School for Troubled and Misguided Children; full of arsonists, more or less murderers, and a whole horde of irritated orphans, similar to me, from all around the globe. My older adoptive brother, Saji Crossroad, goes here. He had been attending ever since his girlfriend, Louise, was a victim of a mass murder from a terrorist attack. His sister, Kinue, adopted me, but she was shot on the job. So now I have been moved here to live on campus with him.

My name is Setsuna F. Seiei Crossroad. I am Sixteen years old, soon to be seventeen, Five foot two and a half and I was born in Afghanistan, but when I was eleven my mother gave me to soldiers, making them promise to bring me to America. I was then put in an orphanage. I'm surprised I wasn't killed after she had passed. The foster parents were afraid of me, so I was in and out of the orphanage for about four years until the Crossroads adopted me. As I have said, after Saji's girlfriend was killed, he snapped. He was moved to the school about a week later after he began screaming at nothing during his classes at college. His sister was shot a month after, causing him, from what I heard, to relapse. I had lived with another tenant of the apartment building for a bit until they decided to move me to the School for being 'depressed.'

A woman walked out of the door I was standing in front of, she had a look of confusion on her face . Her hair was in a weird style, and her eyes scared me a bit when she looked at me, though I didn't show it. You'd be scared to though if almost pure yellow eyes looked you directly in the eye.

"Hello, you must be Setsuna, I'm Marie," she smiled kindly and moving aside so I could enter. I entered hesitantly, she closed the door behind us before leading me down the hall.

"I'll take you to your dorm and introduce you to your roommate," I could tell by her voice she was getting nervous around me, I've actually gotten used to it over the years. Saji and Kinue were the only ones who seemed to take the attitude I displayed to the world with a grain of salt.

"It's free period right now, Tieria, your roommate, will show you around once introductions have been made," She sped up her stride as we abroached, to what I assumed to be the dorms. She walked up to an oak brown door with the numbers _314_ in black on a small gold plated plaque eye level for someone of average height. Knocking on it twice, she smiled nervously at me then walked off. I heard the distinct sound of a door unlocking before a young Asian male opened the door. He stood in the doorway as we looked at eachother. He was lofty and lean, with brown framed glasses above radiant lavender eyes. Dark violet hair had outlined his porcelain face perfectly in a lengthy bob ending at his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm Tieria, and I'm guessing you're Setsuna? Come on in," He said in dull voice motioning me inside as he walked back into the room.

The main room was what seemed like a living room covered in red, dark red couches and chairs, and maple tables on maroon plush carpet. The curtains and walls were a dark crimson with the occasional painting on the wall. All doors were oak or maple wood and had gold doorknobs. As he led me to the room I'd share with him he explained where each room was and whose was whose

"Right across the hall from our bedroom is the bathroom, kitchen is the swing door at the end of the hall. Next to our room is Neil and Lyle's room, they're twins, and the last room is Allelujah and Saji's room." He looked at me to see if I was listening as he opened our bedroom door allowing me to go in first. "Breakfast is at 7:30-8:10, then we have four classes, Lunch is after our fourth class at 12:30-1:00, then we have four more classes. Then Dinner's at 6-9 and finally we have an hour before lights out at 10." He finished as he walked out in order to knock on the other two bedroom doors. I put my bag on the unoccupied bed. The room was a good size, easy to fit my stuff without moving anything, mostly because I just brought clothes, bathroom basics, CDs and a few books.

"Setsuna, come out here and meet the rest of them!" Tieria's voice rang out.

I walked out and froze. I saw the twins, who were gorgeous, but they weren't why I froze. The one who was next to them, the god of sex, must be Allelujah. Dark forest green hair covered the right side of his face. He had an angular chin, the eye I could see was an exotic gray, and he was easily 6 feet tall.

"Setsuna, this is Lyle and Neil, Lyle is the one with light blue eyes, Neil with brown. You know Saji, and this is Allelujah." He introduced me to them, Neil and Lyle walk over to me, and they both stared at me with amusement. Neil walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing, right Lyle?" Neil whispered in my ear, Lyle had a grip on my chin so I had a good view of the lustful glint in his eyes and his nod at his brothers question. The hair on the back of my neck rose.

'Why are they touching me!?' was all I could think.

"Maybe, but I would appreciate it if you would let go of me!" Keeping my actual fear in check, I growled as I shoved Lyle into Tieria and flipped Neil over my shoulder.

Tieria and Lyle, getting up from the ground they fell to, gasped and rushed over to him. I stalked angrily to Saji's room since it would be easier for me and he was following me anyway. I walked in as Saji opened the door for me and pointed to his bed. I collapsed onto it with a groan, my face in the pillow. I felt him sit next to me.

"Setsuna? What happened? I know you, there was more to that throw than you wanting them to let go, what happened while you were living with our neighbor?" Saji asked calmly. I didn't answer for a while, thinking about the reason. I didn't like people touching me really 'cause I didn't like people in general, and my dislike for humanity (though I was human myself) increased when I lived with that neighbor for those thankfully short weeks.

"I don't know Saji. I just got angry with him for touching me. I don't want him to touch me, I don't like it Saji." I mumbled into the pillow on his bed, ignoring the last question. We sat in silence, Saji staring at a picture of Louise, me just staring at Allelujah's bed,.

"Hey, Saji?" Allelujah walked in then blinked seeing me lying on Saji's bed and Saji next to me, "Oh sorry I'll come back later." He smiled and turned around heading out the door. Before I could stop myself, I asked Saji quietly.

"Saji, do you know if he's single?" Saji's reaction was instantaneous.

"WHA!" He shouted in surprise. Allelujah 'meep!'-ed as he was knocked back into the room since he was still in the doorway, Neil winced as Tieria and Lyle rushed in, holding him up.

"Okay Saji, no need to overreact" I mumbled to my self.

"You….He…Sing…like…he…can…Date…Both…him…and…" Saji continued to stutter until his brain overloaded and he finally fainted.

Everyone just stared at him until Allelujah spoke up, "What's for lunch?"

I couldn't stop myself as I burst out laughing. Saji shot up waking up rather quickly from his faint (that little talent of his always weirded me out) and stared at me in shock. I never laughed, but as I stopped laughing, he walked over and put the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Saji mumbled, still in shock over my actions today.

"Sure…" I said to him in my normal monotone while staring at Allelujah who was staring at the wall with a glazed look in his eye. "Just peachy…"

I guess this place won't be so bad, at least I have a potential boyfriend in the works, even though he seems to be slightly insane.

* * *

mmmk... you people know the drill by now... if you don't like it... don't bother reviewing other than that... have fun n.n


	2. Chapter 2

O.o holy crap... YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS?!?! . that just depresses me this fic has gotten more favs and alerts than ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES COMBINED!!... maybe I should write Yaoi's more often... heh... anyways here's the second chap for you peoples... the first chap was in Setsuna's POV and since you people fav'd I'm pretty sure I kept him in character... Ionno about the others... but I was close right? Lyle and Neil both seem like pervs to me if given the chance Lyle more than Neil but meh... Tieria's just too easy to nail down that I didn't have to try... Marie's a little difficult... and same with Allelujah... . specially since I have to make them both have a second personality that causes trouble for everyone... Saji's like Tieria... course I haven't seen much of the second season which reminds me after this chap I'll have to watch it... but enjoy the second chap my lovely fans... n.n

* * *

**Chapter Two- Insanity Shows It's Ugly Face**

Setsuna sat indian style on his bed staring at the wall. This would be the seventh time he's done this during the week he's been here. Once every night he would wake up in the middle of the night in fear that Tieria would try something. He knew Tieria wouldn't after all Tieria was too focused on the twins they shared space with, but before the Crossroads Setsuna wasn't safe without someone bigger and with authority nearby that would hear his screams. In the orphanage he made a habit of sleeping at the door to the caretakers room. When Kinue adopted him it took them a while to break him of that habit but they didn't completely succeed. Everytime he got frightened by something he'd run and climb into bed with either Kinue or Saji. That's why he was sitting awake now, he was again debating with himself if he should run and curl into bed with Saji. The previous six days he didn't but he also didn't tell Saji why he was waking up in the middle of the night when they supposedly had stopped his nightmares. He couldn't tell Saji they were back because of their neighbor who was supposed to be taking care of him. He couldn't make Saji worry about him, he was old enough to take care of himself, he shouldn't be crawling into bed with his brother because he's afraid.

'_Noone cares about nor wants you, that's why you're with me, hehe you belong to me kid._'

Those words passing through his head made the choice for Setsuna. As if to prove those words wrong he placed his feet on the floor, left his room and headed for Saji's. Opening the door to Saji's room Setsuna makes a beeline for Saji's bed and knowing Saji to be a light sleeper Setsuna places his hand on Saji's shoulder.

Saji's eyes snapped open to see Setsuna standing infront of him looking unsure. Saji knowing that look just smiles and moves towards the wall to give Setsuna room on the small twin sized bed. Setsuna quickly crawls into the bed and curls up against Saji, clinging to him as if he were still dreaming.

"You're safe now Setsuna, I'm not going anywhere," Saji whispered holding Setsuna securely. Once he knew Setsuna was asleep, Saji sighed to himself knowing now that they were back. He stared at the sleeping Setsuna and thought to himself when had they returned and why didn't Setsuna tell him. Deciding to think about it in the morning Saji eventually fell back to sleep.

Allelujah woke up to an interesting sight the next morning since he shared a room with Saji he became privileged to seeing the typical position Setsuna and Saji end up taking after Setsuna crawls into bed with Saji. Setsuna layed curled against Saji's side, his arm on Saji's chest and his leg wrapped around one of Saji's. Saji had his arm wrapped around Setsuna's waist, his head turned towards Setsuna. To Allelujah they looked like two lovers cuddling and he smiled thinking that they had the same relationship with eachother that Lyle and Neil had. Allelujah was apparently just as clueless as he was gorgeous.

"OI GET UP YOU TWO!!" Neil called slamming the door to Saji's and Allelujah's door open, "We're missing our newest..." He stopped seeing Saji and Setsuna awake and staring at him.

"Heh, so you just switched rooms," he stated to Setsuna before looking out into the hallway and calling out to the other residents within what they called their apartment.

"He's in here Tieria, curled cutely against Saji," Neil looked back at the brothers with a smirk. Saji and Setsuna blinked at Neil's statement then looked at eachother and their position before yelling and jumping away from eachother.

Lyle had sauntered over next to his brother during this time and laughed deciding to put his own two cents in, "Seems we have why Setsuna doesn't want us touching him," Lyle grinned then, "He only wants his brother to touch him."

Setsuna glared at Lyle before getting up off the floor (since that's where he had landed) "Wrong," was his statement before stalking out of the room to get dressed for the day. The current occupants of the room blinked in confusion or surprise in Saji's case as he left. After a few minutes passed Allelujah smiled at the twins

"Since you two have nothing better to do, if you don't mind Saji and I'd like to get dressed now."

Lyle and Neil looked at eachother then smiled turning their attention back to Allelujah, "What's stopping you from doing so infront of us? We're all guys," Lyle said leaning against his brother.

Saji gulped and started laughing nervously as he got out of bed, quickly grabbed a change of clothes and practically ran out of the room to the bathroom. Allelujah grinned at the twins, "I could always bring out Hallelujah for you two."

The twins blinked losing their flirtatious attitudes as they looked at eachother with wide eyes, both of them thinking '**He wouldn't, would he?**' Not waiting to answer their own question the two boys nearly bolt from the room slamming the door shut behind them. Allelujah flinches at the noise for a milisecond then sighs calmly setting his feet on the floor.

'_I wonder if you're assumption about the Crossroads is right, Allelujah, it'd be a shame to have to share that boy,_' A sadistic voice said in the back of Allelujah's head

"Even if it wasn't, I'd never let him meet _you_ or _let you_ lay a hand on him, Hallelujah," Allelujah responded quietly.

'_Are you telling me you're going to purposely ignore that boy who has an obvious interest in you?_' Hallelujah snarled, '_Just to keep him away from me?_'

"If it comes down to that, yes. besides, I thought you wanted Marie."

'YOU _were the one who wanted her moron, I want nothing to do with that double headed bitch who calls herself a woman._'

"Heh, so the Pot says to the Kettle," Allelujah said with a smirk as he pulled his vest on and walked out the door. His smirk only grew as Hallelujah yelled obscenities and threats at him. Allelujah long used to it by now just ignored him as he stepped into their living where everyone else was waiting to go to breakfast. He smiled at them and they all filed out of the room to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

* * *

Srry for the long wait but here's the second chap... hope it's as good as the first... and it will get interesting... I'm just building right now lol next one I promise will be better... You know what to do though... :P cause so many people put this on their alerts please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

... _stares at the people alerting the story and those reviewing it_... YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! . at least read my other stories... I wish I had the same amount of reviewers and alerters for my other works... READ THEM PLEASE! I BEG YOU! . then again I do have to rewrite them... ANYWAYS! enjoy the 3rd installment of My Slightly Insane Boyfriend... _wanders into a corner to cry_

"**Speech**" = multiple speakers saying the same thing

'_speech_' = words spoken within the mind (Hallelujah or remembering a previous conversation)

'**Speech**' = same thought between multiple people

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Insanity takes over**

"**YOU'RE WHAT!**" Is the first thing the boys heard as they passed the hallway that led to the girls dorms to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. They all stopped to see who had shouted. When they realized who it was they were ready to continue on their way, that is, until they heard the subject matter.

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKIN' SERIOUS! NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU SEPARATING US! AND WE DEFINITELY AIN'T ROOMING WITH YOU!" One of the two girls that were the cause of the first outburst exclaimed to who Setsuna recognized as Marie. This newest girl to Setsuna's sight was wearing a black T-shirt that stopped around her hips like a really short dress. There was decoration on the front of it but he couldn't see it clearly. The second girl who looked ready to deck Marie wore a white belly tank top. Both girls wore dark blue jean shorts and platform stiletto ankle boots with lace up fronts and buckle straps. Their hair was a brick red, the one shouting had her hair up in a high ponytail, the other had pigtails at the same height.

The one with pigtails stepped forward then growling, "And what the hell gives anyone here the right to put our two other dormmates in the boys' dorm rooms?"

At that question the group of boys blinked in shock. It was completely unethical to place a girl in the boys' dorms when it comes to anywhere, especially here at Veda. There could be deadly consequences from the girls if the boys made them mad and vice versa. That's why the dorm rooms were on either end of the building and the RA rooms were where they connected into the rec room, Cafeteria and school area. Twenty percent of the girls in Veda were there because they were like Setsuna and had nowhere else to go and ended up in Veda because of their mental states and age. The other eighty percent were either court ordered to be there or came from other countries and were either in or a danger anywhere else.

These particular two Setsuna didn't know but had heard about them from Neil and Lyle. The girls were twins as well, wearing their hair the way they do for people to be able to tell them apart. They were part of the eighty percent according to the twin boys. Neil once told him that Lily, the one with the single ponytail, was brought in after she was forcibly brought to Ireland by her half-american stepfather and shot him with his own semi-automatic weapon. Lyle says she claims the man was trying to rape her sister, Nora, but noone really believes it. Everyone just believes that she hated the man and his death was in the making the minute he took them from Ireland.

Noone had said anything after Nora's question but the twin sisters looked, to Setsuna, ready to pounce at Marie. Marie just stared blankly at them as if their stances didn't scare her. He wondered about that since she was all set to run away from him when he first arrived to that school, and Setsuna could tell he was _far_ less scary than the sisters were right then.

"Heh, how sweet. The twin bitches are scared for their friends. I didn't know you girls _had_ any hearts, guess I was wrong," Setsuna shivered at that voice, it sounded like Allelujah, but far colder and deadlier. Setsuna turned to see Allelujah with his hair covering the other side of his face revealing his right eye to be a gold yellow. Setsuna gulped seeing the look in that eye. The pure love for anytype of violence. Setsuna had a hunch that there wouldn't be a horror movie made that wouldn't seem like a comedy to this new Allelujah.

Saji laughed nervously purposely putting himself between Setsuna and Allelujah's second side, known to everyone _but_ Setsuna as Hallelujah. "Hallelujah, nice to see you, been awhile, how are you? What brings you out?"

"Heh, shut up idiot," Hallelujah glanced at Setsuna and smirking before setting his sites on the three girls. He and Allelujah were hungry, and these stupid idiots and their stupid issues were stopping them both from getting something to eat. Not like he was going to tell his so called dormmates that, no he was gonna rip these girls to shreds for making him wait for his food. Hallelujah started walking towards the girls stopping halfway towards them.

"Oi, didn't you hear me? You twin bimbos are just as bad as the twin morons I'm forced to live with."

"What the hell do you want Two-face?" Nora snarled stepping forward into Hallelujah's face.

"_Me_? What do _I_ want?" Hallelujah got a crazy look on his face, and his voice gained a pitch making everyone within hearing range cringe, "Well I want you two to die since you two are the cause for me missing breakfast." Hallelujah raised his hand and with lightning speed grabbed Nora around the throat slamming her against the wall with a bang making Setsuna jump a bit.

Marie just stood there as if the events weren't effecting her. She blinked and started walking towards the cafeteria.

"You won't kill her Hallelujah," she stated as she stepped into the doorway.

"Oh and why do you say that Woman? I have her helpless against the wall struggling to breath," Hallelujah laughed and tightened his hold as Nora decided to gasp for breath at that very moment, "I can let her suffocate or I _could_ be merciful and snap her neck." Nora's eyes widened and she started struggling harder, Lily couldn't move torn between helping her sister and to run get her roommates.

"I say that because Allelujah is friends with them, you wouldn't want to upset him, would you?" Marie questioned.

Hallelujah snarled letting go of Nora's throat letting her drop unceremoniously to the ground. Lily immediately ran to her twin checking if she was alright, Nora tried to shrug her off. He looked down on the two sisters the sneer still on his face, "You girls are a waste of my time, consider yourselves lucky."

Saji startled Setsuna by placing his hand on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna looked over to his brother with a questioning gaze, "Hallelujah? I thought his name was Allelujah?"

"It is, just, Allelujah wasn't here," Neil answered going to place his arm around Setsuna's shoulders. He was stopped though by Hallelujah gripping his wrist tightly.

"Don't you remember? The boy doesn't like to be touched by anyone but Saji," Hallelujah said with a sadistic grin.

"Why don't the four of you go in and get some food, I'm hungry, but I want to get to know Saji's little brother better," the way he said it made Setsuna shiver, you could liken it to Hannibal's way of speaking to Clarice. Saji looked at Setsuna unsuredly, hesitant to go with Tieria and the twins into the cafeteria. Setsuna gulped glancing at Hallelujah before nodding at Saji wordlessly telling him that he'll be ok. Saji relaxed and in order to stall him entering the cafeteria he went over and help the twin sisters out.

As soon as everyone was in the cafeteria Hallelujah grinned turning his attention back to Setsuna. Grabbing Setsuna's chin and forcing him back against the wall Hallelujah's grin grew more sadistic.

"So you're the boy who's fascinated with the fool," Hallelujah moved closer to Setsuna looking as if he were going to kiss him. Setsuna gulped fortunately succeeding in keeping his face stoic, "I wonder how loud your screams would be, or if you scream at all."

"W-what do you mean?" Setsuna cursed himself for stuttering in front of someone like Hallelujah.

"Heh, I mean in the bedroom, _boy_, are you a moaner or screamer?" Hallelujah grinned his sadistic grin as Setsuna's eyes grew wide in fear. Setsuna, before he knew what was happening shoved Hallelujah away from him knocking Hallelujah hard into the wall on the other side. As soon as he hit the wall Hallelujah became Allelujah and Allelujah saw Setsuna run down the hall back to their dorm. Allelujah quickly figuring out what happened cursed and ran after him, Allelujah praying to anyone that would listen that Setsuna would let Allelujah talk to him.

* * *

mmmk... I might've sucked in a few parts but at those points I hit a dam and had to figure out a way to at least put a hole in them... and the twin girls... they're mine, Marie's basically the only Gundam girl in Veda right now, the others will come, on visiting day. Yeah... currently Marie's the only one in need of psych help in my opinion. Welp that's all I have to say, you know what to do... enjoy the wait for ch4


	4. Chapter 4

... Ok it's official... I have to convert to Yaoi writings... either that or I'm just getting better with my writing and I'll get the same attention I'm getting on this fic for my other fics once I rewrite them... ... Yeeeeeaaaah... who am I kidding Yaoi fangirls over populate this site... lol I do have to rewrite my other fics but meh... srry I took so long... but just as I was getting ready to write it... I lost some extremely close friends recently and I'm still a little sick from it... they're in a better place but it's still a little fresh so I'm still kinda in the reeling stage... but a just recent review got me to want to write at least the fourth chapter for you guys... I know my friends wouldn't want me to stop writing, a passion of mine, just because of their passing. So enjoy the 4th chapter of My Slightly Insane Boyfriend...

"**Speech**" = Multiple speakers

'_Speech_' = words spoken within the mind (Hallelujah or remembering a previous conversation)

'**Speech**' = Same thought between multiple people

_Words _= Flashback

* * *

Setsuna held his head tightly as he trembled, the heels of his hands pressed into his temples, fingers tangled in his hair as if ready to pull it out. His eyes were wide and staring at nothing as he curled more into himself and huddled further into the corner his bed sat in. Setsuna jumped and curled tighter into himself clenching his eyes closed with a small and frightened whine when Allelujah knocked on the door.

"Setsuna...?" Allelujah's guilt grew as he heard another frightened whine come through the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let Hallelujah out. I'll understand if you decide to avoid me from now on, but could you just do me a small favor and tell me what he did to scare you?"

When Allelujah was about to give up and start to prepare himself for the awkward moments to come, the door opened a bit. "Get Saji for me, please, I'll let him tell you." Allelujah smiled and nodded heading back to the cafeteria letting Setsuna collect himself more as Allelujah went to get Saji.

!)(#*$&%^

Saji blinked looking up from his conversation with the twin sisters as Allelujah sat down next to him. Lily and Nora stared at him with caution shining in their eyes. Nora was the one who decided to voice the unavoidable question.

"Are you back?" Allelujah smiled guiltily towards Nora in answer then placed his attention on a now concerned Saji.

"Setsuna asked me to get you for him, I don't know what Hallelujah did to terrify him, but he's back at the dorm locked up in his room," Allelujah said softly his voice laden with guilt over Hallelujah's actions, even though his memory of what Hallelujah does is always fuzzy. When Saji got up and left for the dorm room, Allelujah looked to the sisters with a soft smile seeing the bruise on Nora's neck he felt he should apologize.

"I'm sorry Nora."

"For what, you didn't do it, that demonic side of yours did, Dr. Jeckal," Lily said spearing her eggs and taking a bite. Nora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Two-face, it's your bad side we don't like, this side of you is alright."

Allelujah smiled at that, "Thank you, I appreciate your forgiveness."

Lily made a noise swallowing her half chewed eggs, "By the way, you remember what we were yelling at Soma about right?"

"Yeah, your roommates are going to be placed in the boys' dorms for a bit." Allelujah said grabbing Nora's apple and biting into it.

"Yeah but if they were just going to be put in an empty dorm for a bit we wouldn't care, but the higher up bastards aren't putting V and Ex in an empty dorm, they're gonna be rooming with other boys." Nora continued chugging a bit of her orange juice afterward.

Allelujah's eyes widened as he stared at the girls. Lily leaned forward continuing where her sister left off, "Our RA and your's are going to get together in two days to decide where they'll be staying tomorrow, we're going to talk to ours about having us sticking with them and we were hoping you could volunteer your dorm to room us, of course we expect you to run it by your Dormmates first."

Nora got a desperate look on her face when Allelujah looked ready to object, "Come on Two-face you know they're gonna force someone to room them, us if they allow Lily and I to stay with them, if noone volunteers, and you guys are the only ones we trust to not touch them in any way, considering all of you but Saji swing for the other team."

Allelujah stared at the sisters a bit miffed, "Is that all I am too you? A convenient gay friend that you know won't hit on your dormmates?"

"No no no, that's not what we meant Dr. Jeckal and you know it, it's just we know they'll be safe with you if the RAs don't allow us to go with them." Lily was quick to respond and assure Allelujah they weren't taking advantage of his preferances. Allelujah calmed after taking another bite of the apple he stole from Nora. They continued to discuss what they were going to do when the temporary transfer took place.

!)(#*$&%^

Saji knocked on the door to Setsuna's room growing more concerned when he heard a frightened squeak, "Setsuna...? It's me Saji, can I come in? It's only me I swear."

Saji heard a click before the door slowly squeaked open to reveal a ragged looking Setsuna, to Saji he looked the way he did when Saji and Kinue adopted him.

"Setsuna, what did Hallelujah do...?" Saji asked in shock leading Setsuna back to the bed having him sit down. Setsuna hugged himself before curling into Saji like he did often the first two months after Kinue and Saji adopted him when he was upset or scared.

"He..." Setsuna swallowed curling tighter, "You remember the neighbor I had to stay with after Kinue died?"

Confused Saji got more comfortable on the bed holding Setsuna close, "Yeah, I remember hearing he volunteered to take care of you until the family could find better arrangements for you."

Setsuna nodded clutching tightly to Saji's shirt, "Did anyone tell you why I was being sent here?"

Saji sighed and nodded petting Setsuna's head a bit, "Yeah, but they didn't clarify it to me, they just said that you attacked the man out of emotional stress and you needed an environment like the one Veda provides." Setsuna let out a laugh of irony, Saji hugged Setsuna closer, "But I know and even Kinue would argue that you don't attack anyone without cause, so I'm gonna assume that what happened with that neighbor was the reason you shoved Lyle and tossed Neil?" Setsuna only nodded making Saji sigh.

"What happened?"

Setsuna got himself a little more comfortable before deciding to tell his brother what happened.

* * *

Shorter than the last three but here's the fourth chap and a little cliffy for you guys... next chap will have a flashback in it... the next chap I can't tell you when it'll be though but it'll come eventually and Setsuna I'm pretty sure is a little OOC but wouldn't you if memories of an ordeal as horrible as Setsuna's resurfaced? So while you guys enjoy the four chaps I've written so far to keep your minds fresh on it... I think I'm gonna look up some other Setsuna and Allelujah fanfics and see if I can't get a bit of inspiration on how to go about getting the two nuts together... would love to hear ideas from my readers as well if you guys have any


	5. Chapter 5

Omg… NOONE! Not one person even BOTHERED to guess, you people are so lame to not indulge in making a sad girl happy… cause writing makes me happy, and when I lost my friends I almost gave it up… then I remembered (after two wonderful reviews from the anonymous reviewer Jerex) that they would come back and haunt me for the rest of my life if I gave up a passion of mine… heh… either that or find a way to send their surviving family to find me and hound me until I started writing again… either way's not fun… sooo… I'll stick with writing without provocation thank you… keep them happy up there in the great beyond… :D

Anyways… the recollection might be a little crappy… but it's the only way I could think of to get it… the flashback thing didn't work to well with it… but... ENJOY! Especially silverfalkin118… lol n.n you're review is the best I've gotten so far… FYI if I figure out a way to fix the recollection to make it better I will make it better than it is now… for now… live with it heh.

* * *

"The first weeks with him weren't all that bad. He was actually, pleasant to live with during those weeks." Setsuna turned around resting his back against Saji's chest to stare at the wall.

"It was after those beginning weeks that things got, weird." Saji's grip around Setsuna's waist tightened a bit as Setsuna officially started the story.

"As a sort of payment of staying there I had to do certain things around the house, wash the dishes, take out the garbage, that sort of thing. Things Kinue had me do when she adopted me into your family. I didn't have a problem with it. He left me alone, I left him alone. I went to school, then came back and did my required chores before going into my room to read or whatever. That was a typical day, weekends weren't much different.

It was the fourth Saturday I spent with him, I think, when your Great Aunt called. I don't know what the conversation was, but I assumed that she was asking if it was a problem for me to stay there longer since afterwards he came into my room telling me that my stay would be longer than planned. I didn't much care; I was starting to get comfortable with him. At least, I was until after school the following Monday.

I was doing the chores he wanted me to do for that week when he came into the place drunk, a bottle of beer swinging from his hand. I turned around putting a pile of plates away in the cupboard below the counter facing the door. When I stood up he was staring at me intently. He was standing in a way that made him look drunk, but his eyes. His eyes were so focused, like he was just acting drunk to keep me off guard. He grinned as if he were drunk and swayed as if he were drunk, but his eyes didn't look one bit glazed or unfocused, they knew their target, me.

He swayed towards me, I did my best to back away from him but he eventually cornered me in the kitchen. He slid his knee between my legs, the hand not holding the beer bottle he had against the wall inches from my head. He smiled like a cat that just caught the canary as he leaned closer. His breath smelled of alcohol, and made me flinch causing him to laugh. He lowered his head to my neck and licked it. He then whispered to me in my ear laughter lacing his voice.

'You didn't finish your chores before I got home. Is there a reason for it _Boy_?' He hissed out boy as he grabbed my hair and yanked me forward as he backed up.

When I let out a shout of surprise he yanked me forward again laughing out, 'Does that hurt boy? Don't worry that's nothing compared to what you're gonna feel soon enough."

Saji's grip tightened more causing Setsuna to pause and look up at his brother, "Saji? Are you alright?" Setsuna blinked still looking as calm as he started, no trace of him ever being in a panic shown. Saji sighed and calmed down loosening his hold around Setsuna's waist.

"Don't continue Setsuna, I can guess the rest. I'm assuming he hurt you more than once before you thought to fight back?" Setsuna nodded relaxing against his brother.

"It was just him most of the time, but sometimes he'd bring friends over and serve me up as the 'appetizer'."

Saji growled and slammed his fist against the wall in anger both at their neighbor and at himself for not being able to protect Setsuna. Setsuna sighed and curled against Saji closing his eyes to go to sleep believing himself to be safe. Saji sighed and waited for Setsuna to be in a sound enough sleep to detangle himself from his brother's hold. When he was able to remove himself, he did, and looked down at Setsuna's peaceful face before he left the room. Saji resolved to let Setsuna sleep and miss classes for the day. He'd gather all the homework needed for the day from the teacher, he was planning everything in his head as he approach Allelujah just coming out of the Cafeteria with the Merc twins as they were called by everyone in the school.

Allelujah blinked as Saji stopped in front of him with an upset look on his face.

"Saji is there anything wrong?" Allelujah enquired staring at him worriedly.

Saji sighed relaxing himself, "I need you to do me a favor, but I'll ask someone else if you can't promise to keep Hallelujah from showing up, I ask that because the favor involves Setsuna, so," Saji took a deep breath, "Can you promise to keep a tight leash on that other side of you?"

Allelujah nodded his face serious, "Don't worry, I'll keep Hallelujah under control."

Saji sighed in relief, "Good, I need you to keep Setsuna company if he wakes up and I'm not there. I'll try to come during lunch. I just don't want Setsuna going to classes today, but I also don't want him alone in the dorm either, so could you? Keep him company I mean?"

Allelujah looked unsure, "I don't mind Saji, but do you think I'm the best choice? I mean Hallelujah's the one that terrified him, I don't want him to be frightened."

Saji laughed briefly, "I considered that, but you're the best choice at the moment."

"How is he the best choice, Saji?" The elder twin asked redoing her ponytail.

Saji smiled though it never reached his eyes, "Both Neil and Lyle would flirt with him and right now he won't handle it properly. Tieria, Setsuna doesn't know well enough to trust like he does me and though that's the same with Allelujah here, he likes Allelujah somehow, so Allelujah's the best choice despite Hallelujah's actions, though because of them I beg you Allelujah to restrain him to the best of your ability."

Allelujah understood and nodded, "Alright, and just as a precaution since the twins here don't have classes today I'll bring them along with me, that way if Hallelujah does show up, they can stop him before anything happens."

The younger twin looked hopeful, "Does that mean we get to hurt him if he tries something?" The elder twin, who finished putting up her pony tail when her sister asked the question, also looked to Allelujah with hope in her eyes. Allelujah laughed and nodded, Saji cracked a smile too at the two girls who relied on violence far too often for it to be healthy.

"Well I better get going, I have work to collect for Setsuna, and if you want I'll collect your schoolwork too Allelujah." Saji offered Allelujah nodded in thanks before leading the twins to his shared dorm with Saji. Saji turned the opposite way and headed towards the classrooms 20 minutes before class was supposed to start in hopes of informing the teachers of Setsuna's and Allelujah's absence and gathering their work for the day, before he himself had to be in class.

* * *

Not as long as I would've hoped but there it is... Not graphic but it's enough to guess well enough of what happened to him... :P as a present to you guys I'll let you try and guess the neighbor... for those who're reading this after this Chapter was posted I'll rewrite the prize for guessing who the torturous neighbor is :P come on it'll be fun I swear :P

If you can guess who I made to be the neighbor to CAUSE the horrible experience I'll write a fic for the category and couple of your choice (doesn't matter any category and subcategory and the couple doesn't matter either, Hetero or Homo don't matter to me... just don't expect any sex scenes XD I suck at those heh... fyi for anonymous reviewers who get in on the game... leave your email just in case you win k? n.n). It also doesn't matter how many guess correctly n.n


	6. Chapter 6

... Wow... I got work to do... and I'm srry I've taken this long to post the 6th chap... just well lol every writer gets writer block and decides to live there life a little before coming back to their stories... lol why do you think being an editor is said to be a stressful job? Cause writers are constantly missing their deadlines for one reason or another XD but I will start working on my prize fanfics for those that have guessed correctly on who Setsuna's tormentor... though I shouldn't say they're prizes since everyone who's guessed got it right XD lol gifts sound better yeah lol even from here on whoever reads the 5th chap and guesses correctly (without looking at the reviews) will get a gift fic of their choosing... oh and just FYI if I haven't seen the anime or played the game or read the book etc. it might take me a little longer but it will be up... eventually... heh... XD but anyways... lol happy reading I know a few have been anxiously waiting for this chap... again... Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner.

"**Speech**" = multiple speakers saying the same thing

'_speech_' = words spoken within the mind (Hallelujah or remembering a previous conversation)

'**Speech**' = same thought between multiple people

**Chapter 6 - Setsuna's first Drunken Party**

* * *

Setsuna woke up to drunken laughter and almost let himself think that he was back in that bastard's appartment. Listening again he heard that the laughter belonged to a female and so he reassured himself that he couldn't be in that hell of an appartment. Getting up slowly out of bed Setsuna decided to investigate who the girl laughing was.

"Ahahahaha, Allelujah, that was soooo funny," Nora said leaning against a coatrack a beer can in one hand. Normally that position wouldn't be odd and yet at the moment to Setsuna it was. Reason one being that Allelujah was laying on the couch with a passed out Lily on top of him. Reason two, Nora was facing the wall her face two inches from it.

Allelujah took a swig of his beer his hair out of his eyes both grey and gold showing. Setsuna noticed though that neither of Allelujah's eyes had the glitter they did when one was covered up. To Setsuna, Allelujah didn't look like himself but did at the same time. Setsuna got the distinct impression that if he didn't have Hallelujah, Allelujah would very much be the dull depressed man Setsuna saw lying on the couch.

"Oh... Setsu'" Nora said her words slurring as she leans against him, "Thiz is th' firs' time we've met properly.." Nora giggled breathing directly in Setsuna's face making him cringe and retreat from her. His reaction causing her to fall to the floor and landing on her face.

"Mmmm... this feels nice... night.." Nora fell asleep not long after landing on the ground telling Setsuna she had WAY to much to drink. He side stepped her now unconcious body towards Allelujah, cautiously of course, but to Setsuna it wasn't cautious enough because as soon at he was within arms reach of Allelujah he immediately found himself on Allelujah's lap, Lily having fallen to the floor not long before.

Setsuna gulped shutting his eyes tight, afraid that Allelujah would be no different. After a few minutes of nothing happening Setsuna slowly opened his eyes to look at Allelujah immediately regretting it. In Allelujah's eyes there wasn't lust, want or anything that would make Setsuna want to run away but what was there made Setsuna want to get to know him more, though he still feared Hallelujah, Setsuna wanted to destroy that pain in Allelujah's eyes, pain so similar to his own. The pain he saw in Allelujah's eyes made Setsuna wonder what Allelujah went through to be placed in Veda, he didn't know he had asked until Allelujah smiled.

"I was an orphan in a government facility, they used Marie, me and others for human experiments for products they wished to distribute to the public." Allelujah answered before taking another drink from his beer can and tossing it into the trash already over flowing with beer cans.

Setsuna blinked, "Are you saying you were traumatized so bad by shampoo experiments." He raised an eyebrow staring at Allelujah skeptically.

Allelujah laughed and continued his tale with a smirk, "No, the experiments they did on me were things like cell regeneration, where they would filay a piece of my skin off just to see how my cells regenerated and how they could use it to save others that might need it. They also tested out stealth weapons on us. Like on me, quite often they would test how potent a poison needed to be to kill and how diluted it could get while still being effective. They kept us alive on the bare minimum of nutrition and I don't know how many times I've been brought back to life through that poison experiment of theirs."

Setsuna blinked a few times just staring at Allelujah's calm pained face, "You talk as if it's nothing yet your face looks to me as if you're about to cry over it."

Allelujah laughed picking up the last unopened beer can off the coffee table, "Yeah," he popped the tab on the can and took a swig. "Right now, Hallelujah and I aren't separate so both our emotions to it are what you could say one." He offered a drink to Setsuna who promptly turned it down scrunching up his nose and shaking his head childishly. Allelujah laughed humorlessly.

"Suit yourself, you'll start drinking eventually." Allelujah then downed the entired thing in one gulp, tossing it over his shoulder missing the trash can by a mile.

"I highly doubt it, Alcohol is an abomination that should have never been invented."

"Yes, you're right, but everyone-except you-in this dorm runs to liquor for one thing or another," Allelujah answered repositioning Setsuna to where he was stradling Allelujah and looking at him more comfortably.

"Oh? Saji's never drank in his life."

"Until he came here and couldn't handle his mental breakdowns anymore."

Setsuna grew silent after that. After a few moments of thinking he sighed and layed down ontop of Allelujah.

"So tell me, I'm assuming you drink to make Hallelujah disappear and you already told me why my brother drinks. So why do Lyle and Neil drink? And Tieria for that matter?"

Allelujah smirked, "Tieria drinks because he was born a boy in a girl's body as he puts it so he drinks to let himself 'be a girl' without having to think about it. As odd as it sounds that's Tieria's reason for drinking."

Setsuna blinked with a mixed look of confusion and being weirded out, "Ok... How bout Neil and Lyle?"

"Their reason's the easiest as well as the dumbest in my opinion," Allelujah rubbed his left temple with a yawn. "They drink simply to get it up."

"Get it up? As in they only drink so they can have sex?" At Setsuna's question Allelujah nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I'm tired now, I drank to much." Allelujah smiled softly the first expression Setsuna saw reach his eyes, "Care to help me to bed and join me? You look just as tired."

Setsuna blinked up at him thinking over the pros and cons of doing what Allelujah asked then had an idea of his own and decided to go with his idea. Getting more comfortable on top of Allelujah he answered. "I'm more comfortable right here, if you're tired go to sleep, cause that's what I'm going to do."

Setsuna promptly fell asleep making Allelujah blink for a second before smiling and going to sleep himself. That's how they were found when their roommates walked in from classes two hours later, Setsuna resting comfortably ontop of Allelujah, Allelujah's shirt tightly in his fist and Allelujah holding Setsuna securely on top of him. The twin sisters were still knocked out in the spots they were in all four sleeping peacefully, three from a drunken party that before going to sleep Allelujah swore to himself that Setsuna would be included in on correctly next time.

Three of the four awake and sober people grabbed the twin sisters placing them in Tieria's and Setsuna's room, Saji grabbing a blanket from his and Allelujah's room and spreading it across Setsuna and Allelujah before following the other three and going to bed.

* * *

If it's short I apologize but n.n at least I got the 6th up I'll do my best and try to get those gift fics up ASAP but I make no promises heh... srry...


	7. Chapter 7

God... I'm a wreck... . Has anyone ever just felt like Life exists only bite you in the ass? I've been feeling like that lately... First my computer decides that it's not gonna accept any anti-virus software but Norton, and Norton decides it's gonna be fuckin expensive so I can't buy it... No where is hiring nearby so I practically have to go across town to get any type of application and even further to have any hope of being hired... My boyfriend's on SSI and doesn't even want to try and see if he can actually work... My mom's on my ass about getting a damn job and is going to cut me off in a couple months as my frickin' 21st bday present from her... Life's just frickin' great ain't it?... Srry for rantin' here's the 7th installment of My Slightly Insane Boyfriend... Oh FYI people... another OC will be coming on the scene (Two technically, she's MPD too) I'm rather proud of her... I will warn you now though people... she scares even me... You'll see what I mean when they meet her...

* * *

Allelujah petted Setsuna's head softly and rubbed his arm as the small boy occasionally flinched in his sleep followed by a whimper as he relaxed. Allelujah watched him worriedly since he couldn't move without Setsuna crying out and waking everyone up, so he just layed there trying to offer the minimal - and useless as Hallelujah quite often quipped - comfort he could to the sleeping boy.

_Setsuna flinched feeling the paddle against his ass followed by a calloused hand rubbing it. He bit his lip as a finger attached to that hand slipped into him. The man that owned that finger laughed as he saw the boys obvious discomfort._

_'Admit it boy, you like it. I can see that dick of yours getting hard with just my finger up your ass.' The man laughed again when Setsuna refused to speak. _

_'Just admit you wanted this from the start,' Setsuna felt the intruding finger wiggle making him gasp arching, mocking laughter followed. 'See, you pathetic little whore, you like men playing with you. I bet you'd be moaning and whimpering like a woman if you had a dick in your ass,' the man paused and laughed, 'Actually lets see if I'm right, I'm not afraid to admit that I've wanted your pretty little ass since I saw you with that sister of yours.'_

_Setsuna couldn't see with the blindfold covering his eyes but shuddered as he practically felt the man as he stared lustfully at the tied up boy. Setsuna was helpless to stop him since his hands were tied to the bedposts he was leaning over a chest as he was kneeling on the floor with his legs spread. Though his legs were free the position made them practically useless except for supporting him._

_Setsuna gasped as the man started playing with his asshole again. 'Please don't, I don't want this, I-' The man started laughing as he grabbed Setsuna's dick and placed his against Setsuna's ass nipping the boys ear._

_'I want it kid, but I have company coming so I won't fuck your ass tonight,' the man patted his ass, 'But you will be having something up this gorgeous ass before I leave this room.' Setsuna heard laughter mixed with a soft rustling behind him before something was shoved roughly up his ass causing him to scream._

Setsuna jolted awake sitting up causing Allelujah to steady him to make sure he didn't fall. Allelujah's actions brought Setsuna's attention to him, his panicked eyes still living the nightmare. Setsuna tightened his grip on Allelujah's shoulder his nails digging into the skin causing Allelujah to wince.

Laughing lightly to try and bring the younger boy out of it Allelujah softly rubbed his thighs with his thumb, "I think I know what'll turn you on to our drunken get togethers."

Blinking Setsuna calmed immediately after hearing Allelujah's voice no longer seeing his tormentor's sadistic smirk but Allelujah desperately hiding a wince. Setsuna seeing that he was the one causing Allelujah pain let go quickly as Allelujah laughed again.

He blushed laying back down with his ear to Allelujahs chest. "What did you say?"

Allelujah started petting his head, "I said I think I know what'll turn you on to our drunken get togethers."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Your dreams, You've been having nightmares for a while..." Allelujah smiled when Setsuna looked at him with a curious look and answered, "Tieria told me, he's a light sleeper and heard you tossing and turning." Setsuna blushed again relaxing back onto Allelujah.

"Why do you think they'll turn me to drink? I'll eventually pass out and last I checked dreams come to you when you're unconcious." Setsuna said staring at the wall clenching and unclenching Allelujah's shirt in his fist.

"Yes but you see a drunken sleep is a dreamless sleep."

Setsuna blinked then sat up to get a good look at Allelujah, "You're saying I'd be free of the nightmares for at least one night?" Allelujah nodded with a smile.

"Course since you're a minor we'd have to keep you in this dorm to make sure noone who joins us rats you out, but other than that how bout you join us tomorrow for an official drunken party."

"Official?" Setsuna blinked in curiousity.

"Heh... Yeah, your brother asked me to keep an eye on you yesterday and the sisters thought it a good idea to bring their beer with them to keep Hallelujah under control, which seems to have worked, since obviously you're quite comfortable on top of me." Allelujah laughed as Setsuna blushed again, "I must request though that you get off me."

"Why are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, a little, ya see I have an issue that everyone has when they wake up, heh... and you're weight doesn't help." Setsuna blinked before getting quickly off to let Allelujah up to use the bathroom. Allelujah quickly took his chance. Setsuna yawned and after determining what day it was he went into his brother's and Allelujah's shared room. He stole Allelujah's bed and returned to sleep.

* * *

Shorter than normal I know and I know you guys want longer chapters but hey at least I updated TWO of my lovely stories I mean come on... with me that's a miracle and you people know it... and if you were expecting to see the OC I talked about enter into the fray then I never said it would be in this chapter I said She's coming on the scene... she'll be at one of the drunken parties with some more Canon characters as well... I had totally forgotten about the triton Sister XD She's crazy enough to be in VEDA don't ya guys think? XD and I think I can create reasons for the other canon characters to be there... any ideas would be nice... XD


End file.
